


Pay Attention

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, let me write cute things of my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He's the only one that can manage to get his eyes off that damned notepad.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned an artist to draw me kyoutaku at a con and got hit with a little drabble idea to write it so here it is
> 
>  
> 
> [also here is the commission if you wana see](https://twitter.com/ozrockbitway/status/1001346000370348035)

Tsurugi had been keeping an eye on the team's pianist for a while now. He hadn't meant to stare, not for too long, but it was always difficult to pull his gaze away from Shindou. He watched as how the brunette, instead of interacting with the rest of their teammates, had his mind placed elsewhere- on a notepad that was currently being scribbled down upon.

Although the brunette wasn't the captain of Raimon anymore, he still couldn't help but try and study the techniques, the plays, the movements of other teams they were pitted against. It was admirable, Tsurugi had to admit. Shindou didn't have to do this, he could leave this all to Tenma, but he wanted to. In the long run, it would help with the team. In the short run, it would divert his attention from the world around him.

Not even his own childhood friend could get Shindou's attention off his notes!

It made Tsurugi chuckle softly, made him raise a hand to scratch at his cheek in order to try and cover his amused reaction from watching Kirino's failed attempt to pull his eyes off his notepad. Even if he couldn't hear the conversation, not that he really cared as it had failed, it was still a moment of entertainment.

The forward waits until Kirino had given up, probably telling his friend that he'd be talking with the other second years if he needed him. Shindou had given a half-hearted nod in response. Tsurugi doubts that he heard what was said or fully registered it, mind to focused on his work. Was it a rude action? Perhaps. That wasn't his intention, they both knew. His mind was simply elsewhere.

But, Tsurugi was intent on changing that. On doing what Kirino had failed to do; he knew that he could.

His stride towards the brunette is brimming with confidence. If there was one person here who could get his attention without fail, it would be him. He had his ways, his charm to entice the pianist. Simply thinking of it made him smirk. His footsteps come to a slow, eventually coming to a complete stop right before the other.

Shindou hadn't looked up, hadn't acknowledged the slight shadow cast over his notepad.

Tsurugi clears his throat.

"Shindou."

"Hm?"

Brown hues are still glued to the paper, his motionless hand now moving with vibrant energy as he could see something spark in his eyes. An idea, something brilliant, something that needs to be jotted down before the thought is gone forever.

The younger simply stares, lets him write down what he wants. Part of him had known simply calling his name wouldn't have gotten his attention. But, he'd try again.

"Shindou."

Just another grunt from him, some type of sound to let the other know he had heard his name. He was waiting to see if he had anything important to say, or so Tsurugi would guess. A small mischievous smile begins to form upon his lips after this lack of wanted response. Perhaps he would react to another name?

" _Takuto_."

It's a quiet whisper, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. That seems to capture his attention. It causes his hand to stop in the middle of a word, those brown hues go wide, and he can see a faint blush beginning to paint his cheeks.

Tsurugi puts a hand on the top of his notepad, applying some pressure to lower it slightly, but not enough to pull it out of his grasp. Sharp eyes watch his little movements, waits for the perfect moment to strike. It's only when Shindou's gaze meet with his own, he holds it for only a second, before he leans forward and steals a kiss from him. He makes sure their lips come in contact with each other, hardly applying force. It's a swift action, almost gentle coming from the forward, yet he makes sure that it leaves a lingering feeling, hoping to leave the pianist aching for more.

If Shindou's face hadn't been red before, it certainly was now. Tsurugi knew that he'd be hearing something about this later, about how he shouldn't be doing something like this where the team could stop and stare (again, not that he cared, the team already knew they were together so it's not like this was so surprising).

Tsurugi enjoys the look on his face, his embarrassed and flushing cheeks as he tries to struggle with words. He could tell the other wanted to scold him yet could see the enjoyment he got from that kiss. He loved every second watching him fight over himself on what to say.

"T-Tsurugi!"

He grins in response, chuckling.

"You shouldn't be ignoring me."

Shindou huffs in response, crosses his arms carefully with the notepad and pen still in hand. Their eyes lock on to each other, again. And Shindou ends up sighing as he shakes his head.

"Well, you have my attention now."

"Just as I should."

Shindou couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Come on, you need a break from your work."

"I can't just stop now."

"Do I need to kiss you again,  _Takuto_?"

Shindou's face begins to heat up, just after it had gone down to. He hesitates, wanting to say yes but not wanting to be so straightforward about it.

"I would like another just…somewhere more private."

He glances to the side, ignoring the look on Tsurugi's face. The forward holds out a hand, waiting for Shindou to take it. He does.

"Then, let's go home."


End file.
